


Ina

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t look like his mom. An Anderson family headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ina

Blaine doesn’t look like his mom. He isn’t tall, white, and blue eyed like the rest of his family. At family gatherings he’s always the odd one out, the ugly duckling nobody wants to talk to. He sees the disappointment when he catches his mother staring at him, feels tears welling up every time someone doesn’t believe him that Cooper is his brother. When his dad talks to him about his mom it feels forced. He calls her “your mother”, and Blaine can’t help feeling like he disappointed everyone in his family. The rational part of his brain knows that it can’t be his fault, that he didn’t choose to not be her son. But he’s always been too emotionally invested in random stuff nobody else cared about.

Blaine’s mom’s name is Katherine. She is beautiful, with her long, straight light brown hair and her piercing blue eyes. Cooper takes more after her than his father, even though his hair looks more like their father’s.

Blaine takes more after his mother too. He’s tiny, his hair is black, and he doesn’t even know where he got these god awful curls from. When he was little he always asked his mom why he was the only one with curly hair. He wants to strangle his former self for not noticing how sad his mom looked every time he asked why he was so different from Cooper.

When he finally realized why he doesn’t look like her he started to slick his hair back. He started using whitening creams he secretly bought when his school went on a trip to Dayton. When his father found them after searching for shower gel, he had confronted him about it. Blaine had told him that he knows that his mom isn’t his mother, that he’s sorry, and then he had started to cry. His father sat him down, and explained him everything.

He told Blaine that he had loved his mother, his real mother, since he was a teenager. They met each other at a birthday party, he doesn’t remember who’s party is was… He doesn’t remember anything except her. His parents didn’t want him to be friends with her, because she wasn’t from the upper class, and more importantly, because she wasn’t white. So Richard bent his parents’ wishes, and didn’t meet her anymore. He married Katherine, had one wonderful son, and their lives were perfect. Until one day, he met her again. And this time his parents weren’t here to tell him not to see her. Blaine had stopped crying at this point, too exhausted and emotionally drained by everything his father told him.

Cooper had been eight years old; old enough to know what was going on. He had been so angry at his new brother; he was the reason mom and dad were fighting all the time. His mother had told him that Blaine was still his brother, and that he shouldn’t be mad at him, but Cooper didn’t believe her. His friends had younger siblings, and they had told him that their mom had to carry the baby around in her belly first. Cooper’s relationship with Blaine was never close. He was always nagging on Blaine, telling him what he could change about himself to be better.

Blaine went to bed after the conversation with his dad. His head hurt from all the new information; he was too overwhelmed to even ask for his mother’s name.

The next day at breakfast he couldn’t look in his mom’s eyes. His father must have told her what they talked about, because the first thing she did was taking him in her arms, and telling him that she’s still his mom. He might have cried again, his arms around her waist and his face pressed in her neck.

He had to stand on tiptoes so he could reach that high.

 

Blaine didn’t ask more questions about his mother, other than why he lived with his father instead of her. Richard told him that they both thought he was better off by living with his father than her.  

Most of the time Blaine just forgets about it. He ignores the stares of his relatives at Christmas parties. He keeps gelling his hair, so he looks more like mom, and he keeps on correcting people when they ask if Cooper is a friend of him.

And even if he sometimes catches himself looking out for an Asian woman in his father’s age, he knows that the family he has is the only one he needs.


End file.
